


月光的加冕

by Thewood19th



Category: rooster/max
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewood19th/pseuds/Thewood19th
Summary: 月光为勇士加冕。





	月光的加冕

Max从来不知道这个年久失修、接近报废的卡车门还能关上。

现在，他被压在不算松软的车前座上，甚至能感觉到安全带扣硌在自己的侧腰上。自己的侧腰一定红了。Max悄悄移了移侧腰，试图逃离那个安全带扣。Rooster及时发现了他的不适，将那个安全带拔出来栓到了椅后。

拔出安全带扣的动作使得Rooster距离Max无比的近，Max能感受到这个肺活量不知道比自己强多少倍的男人悠长而有力的呼吸。温热的鼻息打在Max的眼尾，让他本湿润的眼珠炙热而干燥。又或者是，他过高的面部温度蒸干了眼里的水汽。

Max眨了眨眼睛，是为了湿润一下眼球，更多的是，躲避眼前Rooster深邃的眼眸。Rooster的眼睛是Max最畏惧，有最珍爱的存在。他曾经在这双冷酷而深埋关切的眼睛下度过一个又一个难关，从一个焦虑而胆怯的小伙子，变成了勇敢而坦诚的年轻人。

此刻已是深夜，关着门的卡车透不过一丝远处的灯光或是夜晚的凉风。车内的温度就这样不断升高，Max看到Rooster的眼睛仿佛会发光，银色的光顺着他的眼眸倾泻在侧脸上，照亮了他抿着的嘴唇和高挺的鼻子。

Max下意识的用手去捕捉那份银光。温热的手心贴上同样炙热的眼睑，光却没有被捕获，而是顺着指缝透过来。Rooster看着抚上眼睛的手，一抬头，手指就滑到了唇畔。他张嘴，用尖利的虎牙轻轻咬年轻勇士的指尖。

“这是月光的加冕，我的勇士。”

是月光。车顶透过一丝月光，顺着Rooster的眼睛流下来，又穿过了自己的指缝。Max感受到指尖微微刺痛的感觉，看着Rooster的唾液在月光下有些闪光。自己的手好像真的被月光加冕，变得神圣起来。

“怎么……加冕呢？”

Max的声音颤抖，指尖的粘连感和Rooster身体的热度让他莫名羞耻。更让他受不了的是，月光的照明让他觉得自己的一切都被完完整整的暴露给了Rooster，这个夜晚，这个月亮，这个农场，这个自然界。

Rooster听到Max这样问，没有回答，而是把Max的手放下，轻轻吻了吻Max的额头。他能感觉到唇下滑嫩的触感，上唇峰还能感受到一点Max发根处胎毛的扰动。毛茸茸的，很舒服。就像Max一样，柔软而可靠。

他的吻从额头慢慢下移，滑过眉骨、眼白、鼻尖，最后停留在Max发颤的嘴唇上。Rooster的虎牙啃咬上Max的上唇，舌尖舔过他的上牙床。口腔内的温度更高，各个细胞格外敏感，外物的入侵感也更强。Rooster把虎牙挂在Max的上唇，舌头深入他的口腔。

Max感觉到一阵缺氧带来的眩晕感，迷迷糊糊之际，月光的光晕更加模糊，他以为自己进入了月亮的宫殿。这样，就真的是加冕要开始了吧。

Rooster手在Max身上游移，Max在夏天单薄的衣物就慢慢被褪去了。Max感觉到越来越热，他的手下意识去拔掉脖子上的红色波点方巾。但是，却被阻止了。

Rooster的手点在Max的方巾上，平稳而有力，正好按住了Max的喉结。

“别摘，这可是勇士的勋章。”

Max的身体僵硬了一瞬，喉结被人按住的受控感和危机感让他慌神。而Rooster不断下移的手更让他想要逃走。但是，那个红色方巾就系在他的脖子上。那是他是个勇士的勋章，Rooster给他的。

明明只是系在脖子上，Max却感到这个方巾束缚了自己的全身。他努力不让自己逃避，强迫自己抬眸和Rooster对视。

“变得勇敢的第一步，是假装勇敢。”

这是Rooster曾经交给他的。他假装勇敢的直视Rooster深邃的眼睛，慢慢的，外强中干变成了真挚的坚定。

Rooster微不可察的勾起嘴角，手在Max的下身开始动作。快感和不适感交叠而来，让Max难以维持自己的意识。他只能紧紧盯着Rooster的眼睛，感受自己脖颈上的方巾，来维持意志清明。

一点、一点，疼痛不适感让Max微微皱眉。

“It’s just… a moment.”

Rooster在他耳畔这么说。

Max惊奇的平静下来，两个人的呼吸，心跳在这一刻同调。

月光不知何时已经退场，Max无力的躺在车座上。周身的光越来越弱，让他有些不适。月光退去，这是…加冕结束了吗。

忽然，一丝亮光又映照出两人的面庞。

蜡烛不知何时被放在车里，又不知被何人点起。

月光为他加冕。

他们，守护彼此。


End file.
